


caught on camera (we got chemistry)

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kiss cam, yes that's right i said kissing cam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Music blared from the speakers suddenly, along with kissing sounds. Brienne felt her heart drop. Oh no. She knew what that sound was. On the screens, the words ‘KISSING CAM’ were bright and obnoxiously yellow, in the center of a pink heart. Somehow, she just knew this would come back to bite her.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Seven - Sports





	caught on camera (we got chemistry)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019,  
Day seven: Sports.

“Woo!” Brienne yelled, rising up to her feet and clapping loudly. “Go Arya!” She cheered, watching with pride as she kicked the ball into the goal, skidding on the grass as she did. The crowd cheered with Brienne, rising to their feet also. In Brienne’s excitement, she accidentally elbowed the man on her left. The man groaned with pain, making her flush a bright red in embarrassment.

“Oh Gods, I am so sorry.” Brienne said to him, then stopped talking as she got a good look at him, making a small mortified whimper in her throat. The man was gorgeous. He had slightly long blond hair that looked golden under the stadium lights. His eyes were a bright green like spring. He had a little scruff that made her want to lick him, and a jawline that could cut glass. She felt herself getting even more flustered when she met his eyes.

“No harm done,” He replied, waving his hand in an attempt to forestall any more apologies. Still, Brienne felt awful, especially considering he was so pretty. He deserved nice things, like hot cocoa on cold nights, cute little fluffy kittens to love on him and fuzzy blankets in silk-covered beds. He didn’t deserve a huge oafish woman like herself elbowing him in the gut. She sighed and turned back to her date, frowning when she saw he was still on his phone.

She wished her father hadn’t talked her into inviting Hyle. The man was rude, and she knew she wasn’t exactly a prize, but he could at least be less obvious about checking his phone or texting other girls. It was their first date, and if Brienne had anything to say about it, it would be their last. Still, she felt as if she had to try, at least for her dad.

“Hyle, did you see that kick?” She asked with a cheerful tone, ignoring the mocking snort of the man on the other side of her. Her day was just getting better and better. Of course the most handsome man Brienne had ever met would see her failing so badly at being a date. Hyle looked up from his phone and grunted wordlessly. “Yeah. Too bad for the Northerners.” He said.

Brienne sighed, listening to the pretty man beside her attempting to hide his laugh with a cough. “Hyle, the Northerners are the ones who just scored.” She said tiredly, rubbing her forehead with her hand. Really, if Hyle didn’t enjoy sports, why did he even agree to come? She turned her attention back to the field, noticing with dismay she missed the last few minutes of the first half, and now it was half-time.

She pulled out her own phone and sent Arya a quick congratulations text, knowing she wouldn’t see it until after the game but wanting to send it anyway. As much as she loved the girl, she couldn’t wait for the game to be over.

Music blared from the speakers suddenly, along with kissing sounds. Brienne felt her heart drop. Oh no. She knew what that sound was. On the screens, the words ‘KISSING CAM’ were bright and obnoxiously yellow, in the center of a pink heart. Somehow she just knew this would come back to bite her in the ass.

At first it was fine. They caught an older married couple, the two men waving cheerfully as they gave each other a chaste kiss. Then it was a mother and her small child, where she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he made a disgusted face, sending the crowd into fits of laughter.

Then it landed on her and Hyle, because the universe was out to get her today. It must’ve been because she had seen that plastic bag in the grocery store parking lot on Tuesday and didn’t chase after it to pick it up. The universe was punishing her. That was the only explanation.

She chanced a glance at the screen and felt her heart drop. It showed her, obviously mortified and as red as a beet, and Hyle, who was still cluelessly on his phone. She tapped him on his arm briefly, hoping he would look up, but he waved his hand rudely in her face. She tried again, but he snapped out, “Give me a minute, Brittany.”

“It’s Brienne.” She replied frostily, anger slowly getting in the way of her embarrassment. Fine, she didn’t want to kiss Hyle anyway. He had just eaten a chili-hotdog. He probably had chili-hotdog breath. Everybody knew you didn’t eat chili on a date until you’ve been together for at least four months.

“Ahem.” The gorgeous man sitting next to her cleared his throat and tapped her on the arm. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question. He motioned to the cameras who were still focused on her, then cocked an eyebrow and said in a low tone that made her shiver, “Your date is an idiot. May I?” He asked, and Brienne caught her breath. Was he serious? She decided to take the chance and nodded hesitantly.

He gave her a grin that made her heartbeat quicken, then gently cupped her cheek and brought their lips together softly.

Fireworks exploded.

She was semi-aware of Hyle finally looking up from his phone and cursing loudly, getting up to leave and the crowd cheering at her drama. But only semi-aware, because her handsome stranger had lips that could make somebody cry. It was the best kiss of her life. And he didn’t pull away immediately, even though the kissing cam moved from them to someone else. His thumb rubbed tiny circles on her cheek, the dragging of his callouses against her soft skin making her give a tiny whimper.

Finally he slowly drew back, and her eyelashes fluttered open to meet his glazed green eyes staring into her own dazed blue.

“Hi Brienne,” He said, giving her a soft smile.

Her stomach did twirls once she heard her name come from his lips. “How do you know my name?” She asked, and he grinned. “I heard you telling that douche-bag. I’m Jaime.”

“Hi Jaime.” She said, blushing. “Um-” She turned to see Hyle’s empty seat, then sighed, this time with growing tiredness. “He was my ride.” She said dejectedly.

Jaime cleared his throat, then said, “Well...since I technically was the one to piss him off...I could give you a ride back to wherever it is you want to go.” Brienne met his gaze, noticing with dawning delight that his cheeks were a light pink. Still, she had to be polite. “Oh, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Jaime said insistently, and she caught his intense green eyes. Sparks flew between them and she slowly nodded. “Okay,” She said with a smile. Then the players jogged back onto the field, marking the half-time as over.

Brienne was still excited for the game to be over, but for a completely different reason this time.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this fluffy monstrosity!


End file.
